This Song Is For Us
by xXxNaru-LovexXx
Summary: A new spin on Superchick and Ghost Hunt! If you love rock music and NaruxMai action (that includes fighting), I urge you to read onward! Rated T for coarse language and romance.


**Listening to some Superchick for some reason – favourite song would have to be Hey Hey. Here's my tribute to them, Hey Hey, This Song Is For You. This is my second Ghost Hunt lyric fiction and it won't be the last…!**

**Enjoy while the fun lasts!**

**P.S. Tell me in a review if you notice a subtle reoccurrence from the first lyric fiction…**

**P.P.S. May contain O.O.C. Naru. Just in one line though, and maybe at the end.**

**Hint: It's so salty!**

**(You'll understand later…)**

**DISCLAIMER: LIKE HELL I OWN GHOST HUNT. If I did, some SEEEEERRIOUS shipping would be going on right now. And there'd actually be a second season.**

* * *

_**Ghost Hunt One-Shot: **__Hey Hey, This Song Is For You._

Mai sat on the ottoman at SPR, some paper files she had forgotten over the weekend in hand. Her purple pen was gripped tightly between her pale fingers, every once in a while scratching against paper.

She bent down further into the chair to see what she was doing. The sun was fading away quickly, not helping at all with her vision.

Suddenly, the lights flipped on out of nowhere. Mai grabbed her ears and sunk into the ottoman, a shriek of surprise slipping through her teeth.

"What was that for, exactly?" Naru smirked from behind her, a pale finger on the lightswitch. "I only turned on the lights, dummy."

"You smartass…" Mai retorted quietly, resuming to finish the papers. She blushed from where Naru couldn't see, cursing herself for getting angry at something that actually helped her to do something. "But thank you…"

Naru's smirk stretched and he walked back into his office. Mai turned around to watch the door close, blinking as it shut, the sound amplifying through the office.

_Hey, I might do something… nice… for him. Yeah, that would help me concentrate._

_Get a little… payback…_

Mai stood and strode over to the kitchenette, grabbing the teakettle, filling it, and turning the switch on. She stirred a teabag into the boiled water after a few minutes, and took a jar of honey out of the cupboard.

_Actually…_

Mai put the honey back in its place, and replaced it on the counter with a bottle of corn syrup and salt.

_This should be a little bitter..!_

Mai emptied a teaspoon of salt into the bottom of Naru's teacup instead of the sugar, and replaced the spoon of honey with corn syrup.

"This should be sticky…" Mai grinned evilly. "Congratulations for being #1 on my hitlist! This is for all those times you made fun of me, Naru…"

* * *

She put the teacup on a tray, making one of her own so as not to raise suspicion for the victim. Mai knocked on Naru's office door, letting herself in after Naru called her in from the depths.

"Mai. I didn't expect for you to be smart enough to know when I wanted tea without me having to ask you." The teen smirked from behind his desk, head resting upon his neatly-folded hands, which were propped on top of his oak desk.

Mai's face burnt red, huffing quietly. _I can't appear to be mad otherwise he'll know what I'm up to. _She smiled venomously, although hoping that Naru wouldn't notice. She thrusted the teacup slowly into his face, and Naru accepted it.

Naru wove his fingers through the handle and around the golden band, staring into the teacup, brows furrowed. He appeared to not want to drink his favourite thing in the world at the moment.

"…You – you can drink it now." Mai spoke from the silence.

Naru's gaze snapped upward, face seething. "Did you do something to this?"

"N-no...?" Mai stuttered.

"You and I both know you're a terrible liar, Mai. Spit it out, or I will make you." Naru smirked evilly.

"…Oh, alright! I put extra honey inside the bottom! That's why it's so thick…" Mai lied once more, actually able to hide the fact this time.

Naru looked her dead in the eye. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes! Just drink it! It's not like I'd purposely do something to you!" Mai snapped, wheeling and turning out of the office, closing the door behind her. Her hand remained on the doorknob, tray pushing against her chest. Mai waited outside of the office door for his reaction.

* * *

From inside the other room, Mai could hear Naru sipping the tea quietly. It seemed that, afterwards, Naru's teacup fell to the desk without breaking.

**Thunk.**

His fist hit the table, and hard too.

**Thud.**

**"… – ohhmahhgeawwd, tait's sow salteh… ind dere's kaorn sayrip…"** Naru could be heard from the other side of the door. Mai giggled quietly so that he couldn't hear her, just imagining his face, puckered and bitter.

He, regrettably, took another sip. **"…NNNNNGGH…. oohhhhhhhhh nuuuuuoo..."**

Mai snickered, her hand elevating to her mouth to contain her jeering and keeping from bursting of unreleased laughter.

"UGH! MAI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU _DO?!_" Naru sipped a glass of water from his desk, shouting quietly.

Mai's eyes widened, mouth falling into a perfect 'o.'

_Oh crap, he's on to me!_

Mai ran to the livingroom and sat on her ottoman, resuming her paperwork, pretending to be innocent.

* * *

The door swung open and a very bitter Naru stepped out of it, teacup in hand, tilted so Mai could see the contents at the bottom of said object.

"I had to _drink_ that." Naru spat.

"Well, you didn't have to drink all of it-"

"_I don't care._" Naru's venomous reply broke through Mai's calm barrier. Now she was mad. "That would be a terrible waste, if possible, even worse than the tea itself!"

_You makin' fun of me?!_

…_Again?!_

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't take you sometimes!" Mai spat. "It's not my fault that you're a terrible person to work with, not only, you're so bitter that you become even more sour in comparison to a coffee bean dunked in dark chocolate and radish!"

"It's like no one can ever please you or make you happy!" She snapped.

Naru stood in place, flipping the teacup back up so that Mai could no longer see inside of it.

"Well then." Naru's voice was calm as he placed the teacup inside of the kitchenette sink, strolling over to his office and slamming the door surprisingly quietly.

_Is he not even mad at me?!_

Mai walked into his office, Naru sitting at his desk, his head positioned on his hands once more. He smirked devilishly. "Ready for round two, Mai?"

And at that moment, an idea sprung forth to Mai's presence.

_I might just be…_

"Bring it on, jackass." Mai smirked back.

Naru stood from his chair, now standing an inch from Mai's nose. They started moving slowly, legs in sync to eachother, beginning to dance. Mai stepped forward first.

* * *

"_You're someone I can never please_

_I might as well just let you be._

_You mock everything, not your own_

_from your imaginary throne."_

Naru stepped closer to her, his smirk the last thing Mai saw before she closed her eyes tightly in alarm at him being so close to her.

"_But I won't stop now, not until I see you going crazy."_

Mai's eyes opened as she pointed at his face, backing away.

"_So, Hey Hey, this song is for you_

'_cause everything that you do_

_Is plain annoying, too, hey hey."_

Naru walked closer to her, putting her hand back down at her side, his hand remaining clasped around her wrist.

"_Hey hey, this song is for me_

_Why can you never see_

_It's what I want this to be, for me?"_

"NARCISSIST!" Mai screamed in his face, a smirk playing across it. She ripped her wrist from his grip. Naru began to sing the next line.

"_Why try to be like someone else,_

_You only know to be yourself._

_No one can seem to fill your shoes_

'_cause my looks make you sing the blues."_

"_I won't bow down to your force until I'm truly crazy." _Mai sang coolly.

"_Hey hey, this song is for you,_

'_cause everything that you do,_

_Is annoying, too, hey hey!"  
_

"_Hey hey, this song is for me,_

_Why can you never see_

_That's what I want this to be, for me?"_

Mai smiled now, truly enjoying herself, playing air guitar.

"_Don't kiss the feet of the people who kick me_

_Because I'll be the last thing you ever see."_

Naru smirked deviously.

"_I kiss the feet of the people who kick you_

_Because it's fun to see you when you're mad, too!"_

"_You kiss the feet of the people who kick me?_

_You think it's cool to be buried at sea?"_ Mai looked deranged.

"Umm, no…" Naru looked away, eyes wide.

"_Hey hey, this song is for you, _

'_Cause everything that you do,_

_Is annoying too, hey hey!"_

Naru looked her in the eye, opening his mouth again.

"_Hey hey, this song is for us_

_Because we fight and cuss_

_In a raged chorus, hey hey."_

* * *

Mai now looked at him straight in the face.

"Yeah, I can see that being true." She wheeled around and turned away from him. Naru put a hand in the air to grab her shoulder, but let it sink in mid-air for a while. He used two fingers to paw at her cheek and turn her face to him. Successfully doing so, Mai looked in his indigo eyes, which were smiling, even if his lips were not.

"What do you say, you sing from the heart next time?" Naru smirked.

"What do you mean? I was singing from my-"

Naru placed both hands on her face and kissed her passionately. She dipped to the ground with his force and broke apart from him.

"I think my heart's singing now!" She exclaimed, eyes widening.

"That's good. Now shut up." Naru smirked and kissed her again.

* * *

**HEY HEY!**

**How'd you like that one?!**

**I FREAKIN' LOVED IT.**

**Anyway, R&R please and I will see you all in the next fanfic/chapter to be released!**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


End file.
